Rose Petals FallInsanity
by ForsakenKnight13
Summary: The White Rose of Wutai has gone missing, and an old foe has returned. Secrets have been revealed that may drive Yuffie to insanity. Can a selfproclaimed monster bring her back through the veil of madness? Will she let him? after DoCAC
1. Chapter 1

_The basement echoed as a bullet was shot. A young man trembled as the bullet reached him. And a young woman screamed as the young man collapsed, blood already staining the ground. He fell to the ground, and as his world started to dim he heard a soft voice say his name. "Vincent"_

"Vincent. Vincent Valentine." Opening his crimson eyes, Vincent found himself on the ground, his gun _Cerberus_ still tightly clenched in his leather clad hand. A young girl knelt beside him, her eyes showing concern for but a brief moment before she saw he was awake.Vincent moved into a sitting position before speaking. "Shelke what are you doing here?" His voice was hoarse. "You did not report in so I was sent to determine your status" Nodding slightly, Vincent examined his equipment. Everything was there, yet he could not shake the feeling that something was missing. Still searching Vincent did not hear Shelke's flat voice calling until she had repeated herself several times. "Vincent Valentine." Still distracted, Vincent quietly replied, "What is it Shelke?" "Where is Yuffie Kisaragi? She was with you, correct?" Snapping out of his reveries, Vincent now realized what was missing. The single white rose of Wutai, the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi, had vanished. Pulling himself to his feet, Vincent holstered his weapon and , his tattered red cloak flowing in the breeze, began to walk out of the forest clearing. Pulling out his **PHS** he silently dialed a number. When it had stopped ringing he lifted it to his mouth, and in his monotone voice spoke the words," Cloud, we have a problem."

* * *

_ 'Blood...so much blood...make it stop...make them...stop screaming...so much blood...so much...' These thoughts ran through Yuffie's mind again and again as she stared in terror at the burning Wutai around her. Her burning Wutai. Her burning home, her burning pagoda,and worst of all...her burning and bleeding mother. Tears threatened to flow like rivers from her eyes, but Yuffie held them in. She would be brave. For her mother. She reached out to hold her mothers hand,when to her horror her mothers grey eyes focused,becoming cold and...insane? With an insane smile on her lips, her mother stood up, brandishing her shuriken as she took step after step, the madness in her eyes growing larger and larger with each step she took. Finally when she stood towering over the body of her young daughter, weapon raised high above her _ _head,Yuffieawoke._ Still dazed from her nightmare, Yuffie tried to sit up, only to find herself strapped down. Struggling to gain freedom Yuffie did not notice the man in the room until she heard his laughter. Cold cruel borderline insanity laughter. 'I KNOW THAT VOICE!' Yuffies panic only increased upon realizing this. Turning her head to gaze into his insane eyes, Yuffie's eyes widened in amazement. "But...you..you're dead!" Yuffies only reply to her unspoken question was more laughter,then her world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

chapter 2

_thoughts_

**dreams/etc**

_**Chaos,Hellmask,Galian beast, and Death gigas**_

The sky was dark with the promise of rain, the wind violently shaking the trees. Not a soul dared brave what could quite possibly be the storm of the century. But then when you thought of it, Vincent Valentine did not have a soul...at least not to his reasoning. He did not believe himself human enough to be worthy of one. In fact he would go far enough to believe he didn't deserve to live if he didn't believe that death was also beyond his worth. He still believed there was too much for him to atone for, too many mistakes that he had made. _Too many sins... _

Vincent was snapped out of his reveries by the sound of engines. Peering through his long black bangs,he saw the Shera landing neaby. Quickening his pace, Vincent arrived at the airship, climbing aboard in a swift silent manner. Walking aboard, the raven haired man entered the mission room. Several of his teammates that had already arrived glanced at him as he entered the room. Tifa brushed her dark brown hair behind her ear, smiling at Vincet as he took his usual place, leaning against the wall. Cid and Barret were already at it , arguing about who could drink the most alcahol. Nanaki, or Red XIII as they had come to know him, lay on the floor by Tifa, while Reeves sat across from her, sitting patiently. It was not long before the doors opened, and Cloud walked in his mako blue eyes briefly meeting Vincents own crimson gaze. Vincent watched as the blonde ran a gloved hand throuh his already messy hair before taking a seat. "Vincent."Cloud spoke looking sharply at Cid and Barret, immediately shutting them up. Looking back at Vincent, Cloud continued,"You said there was a problem. What is it?"

Still leaning against the wall, Vincent looked at the blonde swordsman silently. It was then that he noticed how everyone eye were staring at him, waiting for him to reply. Closing his eyes, Vincent sighed softly before he spoke. "Yuffie is missing, she was to meet me in the forest near Junon in preparation for a mission for the WRO,when we were ambushed. They used sleeping gas and before I passed out I saw one of them grab Yuffie. And the one who grabbed her...i think it was Hojo." At the scientists name the room went still, and worried expressions crossed everyones faces. They all knew what the mad-man was capable of, and the cloaked man standing before them was evidence to his evil capabilities. Vincent, for once oblivious to their stares, had been lost in thought when Chaos decided to make a comment on the situation. _**Of all the evil forces in the world she had to be captured by the megalomaniac who has a habit of genetically altering people. Wonderful**_

* * *

Yuffie awoke once more to a dark room,but this time something nwas different. Yuffie sat up when she saw chains that had once bound her to the table now laying on the floor, the steel glittering like a coiled chrome snake. One look around the room told her that the man that had been there earlier had not been here for at least a few hours. '_That man...I know him...who is he!?'_Yuffie gasped as a sudden wave of pain traveled through her body. The young ninja felt her body start shaking uncontrollably as she tried to remember. '_who is he? who is he? Why can't i remember?'_ Collapsing to her knees Yuffie panted heavily as the cut above her eye which she had not noticed earlier began to bleed, running into her eyes turning her vison red. '_I've got to remember, who is he? Where am I? Why can't I remember anything? Who am I?'_

Breathing heavily, she pulled herself to her feet. her vision slowly coming back into focus. She slowly took another look around the room. The walls were covered in what was once a beautiful floral wallpaper, but now the images were faded and worn, and the wallpaper itself was beginning to peel away from the walls. The wooden floorboards creaked beneath her feet as she walked into towards the oak door. Grasping the doorhandle, she tried opening the door,expecting to find it locked. To her surprise the door swung open, the hinges groaning in protest. Running her hand through her short ebony hair, she gasped when a sharp wave of pain ran through her. Holding her hand in front of her face she stared in shock at the crimson liquid that covered her pale fingers. And continued to stare as the blood seemed to be absorbed into her skin leaving a glowing red mark where the blood had once been. As the mark began to fade she placed her trembling hand on the wall for balance, then, hesitating slightly, made her way down the hallway.

* * *

Okay I'm sorry if the chapter confused you before. I had not realized until after one of the reviewers brought it to my attention of how much i forgot to put in. I hope it makes more sense now that I've remade it . I'm on Christmas break right now so hopefully I will be able to update faster...if i don't get lazy

So until next time,

The rose petals will hopefully continue to fall

Come join me in insanity again,

ForsakenKnight13 says "Farewell."


End file.
